Help Me!
by RossLynchLuver
Summary: Jack goes to the dance with Danna a really mean,selfish,popular girl who makes fun of Kim. What happens when Ricky Weaver comes back? Can Jack save her before it's to late? Kick Kim Jack 3
1. Chapter 1

Kickin It!

**A:N: Hi everyone! :D This is my new story for Kickin It. I do not own Kickin it. Sadly. If you are interested in Auslly! (Austin&Ally) I have a story up there to! It's called Love Bites. Review & Enjoy. **

Kim's POV

I was walking into the Dojo to meet the guys. I see Jack trying to hit a dummie. And no, not a plastic dummy. It was Jerry.

" Jack, Jack please just listen, I have a really funny story behind it." Jerry said trying to cover his face. I just stood there and laughed.

" Ok, explain." Jack said amused. I started laughing. I couldn't hold it in, I exploded. They both turned around to stare at me.

"KIM! I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER MORE EXCITED TO SEE YOU IN MY LIFE!." Jerry screamed running toward me.

"Why? And Thanks…I think." Jack comes running towards me. At first I kinda got excited. But then I remembered Jerry was behind me so, Jack was going to try to kill him. Jack started to ball up his hands.

"Woah, Jack! What happened?" I said starting to cover my face, to be honest I liked Jack. A lot. But he gets pretty scary.

"Oh, this dufus asked Danna to go to the Spring Fling for me." Jack was really mad now. I turned to Jerry.

"You what?" I screamed. "Well I thought Jack would want to go out with her, you know, so that way me and him could go on double dates, I mean I didn't want Jack to go to a Spring Fling without a date, I mean what kind of loser would go there with a date, I mean yea on the flier it says, you can go without a date but I mean come on." Jerry said. I gave him a dirty look.

"You realize Kim doesn't have a date right Jerry?" Jack said laughing. I gave Jack a dirty look, he put his hands up in surrender. I turned back to Jerry. I gave him a crocked smile.

" Oh, uh, yooo-uuu don't Kiii-mmm?" Jerry asked stuttering.

"No, No I don't, so do you mind repeating that? AGAIN? I asked giving a death stare.

"Uh oh, Jerry your dead." Jack said laughing. Jerry started to fake laugh. I gave him another death stare, then he started to run out of the dojo. I chased after him with Jack on my heels. We chased him until we lost him in a alley.

We looked all around the alley for him, we just couldn't find him. " Jerry is so lucky we can't find him, or else he would be dead."

"Yea, same here." Jack said really angry. We started walk to the dojo in silence. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask why he didn't want to go to the dance with Danna

"So, Jack, uh why don't you want to go to the dance with Danna?" I asked. He gave me a puzzling look.

"Oh, I don't know, I just don't see her as girlfriend material. You know?" He said and this time I put my hands up in surrender.

Jack looked at me with kind eyes. "Okay since I told you why I won't go with Danna, you have to tell me why you don't have a date yet." I gave him a death stare.

"It's because, no one asked me yet." I said looking away. He stopped. He grabbed my arm. "Anyone would be stupid enough not to ask you." He said with a smile. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Re-rea-really?" I stuttered. Wow… I really need to work on that.

"Yea." He answered all calm. We started heading back to the dojo. When we got there we saw Rudy, Milton, Eddie and Jerry.

"JERRY!" I screamed across the room. Everyone starred. Jerry wide eyed.

"Oh no. Oh look at the time. See you guys later." He started to the door saw me at the door then decided it would probably better to go to the boys changing room. But unfortunately for him Jack was there.

"Oh no you don't Jerry. You are going to pay."

Milton, Rudy, and Eddie looked really scared, they slowly backed away into Rudy's office. Jerry looked back at them and screamed "THANKS TRATOURS!"

Jack asked with a smirk on his face " So Kim what do you think we should do to Jerry?" Jerry responded back with "I am not that scared of anything Jack and Kim ok?" We took a step forward.

"Ok, maybe of you guys alittle." We started to smile. "Kim?"

"Yea Jack?" I asked "I have the perfect idea" I started to grin ear to ear. "Really what's that Jack?"

"Jerry has to eat a Box full of Saltine Cracker." I looked at Jack and we both nodded our heads. Jerry was terrified.

"You guys wouldn't. Would you?" Milton came out just then. "I have a box of saltines right here guys if you need it."

"MILTON?" Jerry screamed. " Sorry, you made fun of me and Julie when we broke up."

"Thank you Milton." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. Jack pretended to vomit.

"Oh shut up Jack." Milton said. I giggled I don't like Milton but its' really funny to watch Jack get pissed. In a really cute way.

I handed the box to Jerry. "EAT THEM." I said full of laughter. He slowly took one of the box. " You jerks." I gave him another death stare.

He slowly took a bite. "It's a cracker, MAN UP." I screamed. I walked away.

Rudy and Eddie came out. "Okay, now that that's over. Let's get to practice. Jack and Milton spare. Kim practice on the dummie." I smirked at Jerry. Jack started cracking up.

" No Kim, not Jerry." Rudy said. "Awwww…." I said sad.

Jack, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry headed to the boys changing room. They started chatting "Jack seriously just ask her out." I started to get closer to the door. " No, Kim is just different." That voice. I recognized that voice. Jack's. Suddenly the door opened. I fell in. "Kim?" Oh No.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kim's POV**

"Kim, what are you doing?" Oh no! I looked up and saw Jack.

" Oh, you know, I thought my earrings fell right here, and they were! I just found them! Ok, well, look at the time, my dad is going to have dinner ready in half an hour so I got to go! Bye!" I screamed as I ran out the door. That was a close one.

If I heard correctly I heard Jack likes me. And the guys wanted him to ask me to the Spring Fling. Should I talk to him about it or what? I don't know. But what will I do for two hours my dad doesn't come home until seven and its five right now.

So I decided when the guys left I would just practice on some fake dummies. Rudy went out with Bobby Wasabi so he wouldn't be there, and I think Jack and the guys are going to a movie, so they won't be back till like eight, so I should be good.

Wow I'm talking to myself. Awkward. I hid in Phil's so they wouldn't see me. They finally walked out of the dojo, once they were past the water fountain I decided to make a run for it.

**Jack's POV**

"Hey guys." I turned and looked at them. "Did you guys notice that when Kim said that she dropped her earrings, that she wasn't wearing any?" They all nodded their heads.

We started to head to the theater. The movie didn't start until 7 but all the guys wanted to check out the girls there. I thought a girl looked just like Kim in Phil's but she said her dad was making diner so I just thought she probably looked different from the front.

We just walked past the fountain and I stopped. I forgot my phone! " Hey guys I gotta head back to the Dojo, I forgot my phone, meet you guys by the parking lot?"

"Okay see ya Jack! Don't meet any hot girls without me, k Jack?" Jerry said. I nodded my head with a smirk. I headed back to the Dojo.

I was about to walk in when I heard a " Hi-Ja!" Over and Over again. I saw Kim practicing on a dummie. "Hey Kimmie." I called her, because it really ticks her off and I like that name for her. She gave me a death stare.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She screamed. I put my hands up in surrender.

" Kim, what are you even doing here I thought you said that your dad was making dinner for you and your mom?" I asked her.

"Um well, my dad called and told me that he wasn't going to be home till seven so I thought I'd practice so I can beat you." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Kim you realize you can never beat me right?" I said and she gave me another glare.

" Jack why are you here? Stalking me?" She said smiling. "Yes I'm stalking you! No actually I forgot my phone." I looked for it, except in the boys changing room.

"Hey Kim can you call my cell?" "Um, sure what's your number?" She asked. I was kinda puzzled. This could be fun.

" Why you don't have me as lovie? Or even better Boy I have been crushing on since the day I me-" I was cut off because Kim flipped.

I looked up and saw Kim smiling. "Now what was that?" She asked jokingly. I smiled. Oww, when did she get so tough. I got up rubbing my head.

She started dialing my number. I didn't hear it. "Hey Kim, I'm going to go look in the boys changing room ok?" She motioned for me to go. I headed off.

**Kim's POV.**

I heard a buzzing- vibrating noise. I looked to see Jack's phone.

I look to see my name as Kimmie 3! OMG HE DOES LIKE ME! YES!

I started to dance in the dojo when Jack came back with a weird look on his face. "KIM?" He asked still having a weird look on his face.

"Oh sorry, I got a text from my dad saying I can stay at Grace's house Friday."

WOW! I am getting good at lying. "Ok well I got to get back to the guys, see you tomorrow at school?" He said I nodded my head.

"Bye Kimmie!" He turned and smiled. I gave him a death glare. "Seriously, I will hurt you!" I screamed and he ran off.

I wonder if he will ask me to the dance. Is that why he didn't go with Danna?

I was thinking of all the good things that could happen with me and Jack. When I heard THAT voice. No not the Black Dragons but Ricky Weaver's voice.

"What do you want Ricky?" I had a disgusted look form on my face. He smiled and winked.

" Oh you know just to get you to be my girlfriend." He still had a smile on his face.

"Why would I want to be your girlfriend?" I asked. "Maybe because I could hurt you and all that you love."

"How would you hurt me and all I love?" He told his guards to grab me. I tried to do karate, but one grabbed my arm, and the other grabbed my leg.

"Now Kimmie you said you wanted to hear me?" He said with a smirk. "Don't call me Kimmie, I WILL HURT YOU!" I screamed.

"I can call you whatever I want." He motioned someone to come in.

"Kye? What are you doing here?" I said. "I want to get revenge on Jack, and Ricky wants you to be his girlfriend, he said he would help, if I held you against your will."

"How will you hold me against my will?" I said really scared.

"I will make you stay away from Jack. And if you're asking how I will do that, easy, follow you everywhere you go, and don't let you hang out with Jack like, make sure you tell him that you hate him, and you never want to see him again and that you LOVE Ricky." He said smiling.

"And what makes you think that I will do that?" I asked. Ricky grabbed my hand that wasn't being taken by the guards.

"I will get rid of Jack." My mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't."

"Oh but Kim, I think we both know that I would."


	3. Chapter 3 Ricky Weaver

**A/N: I do not own any characters or Kickin It! Which really stinks. Well I do own Danna. GOOD BYE! Well for now because your gonna read da dang story! Lol REVIEW PLEASE! Chapter 3**

**Ricky Weaver.**

**Kim's POV**

I can't do it! I…. I just can't do that to Jack. He'll be so torn. No, not even that, I'll be torn. All of a sudden I got a hand pushing me.

I saw Jack and the guys return from the movie. They were heading to Falafel Phil's to get something to eat. I hadn't eaten at all.

Ricky made me stay here until I told Jack. My dad didn't call because Ricky's bodyguards texted my dad telling him I was practicing late.

I really hated today. First, I have to hurt Jack. And me. Second, my stomach is growling because I AM STARVING! Third, I was trapped with Ricky Weaver.

I have to say that is the worst of it all. I would rather be starving then be with Ricky.

The guys finally entered Falafel Phil's. I got another hand pushing me into Phil's.

I gave them a death stare. Except, it wasn't Ricky's bodyguards. It was Ricky. And he wasn't pushing me. He was grabbing me.

We walked into Phil's when Jack and the guys got up. Jack had his fist into balls. I started to cry, but quickly wiped them away.

Jack said "Ricky what are you doing here?" He was really mad he had to say it through his teeth.

I stepped in before Jack could do anything. "It's okay guys he's my bo.. bo." I stuttered and got Ricky's hand slapped against my back really hard.

"He's my boyfriend." I said. The guys just stared at me with their eyes blank and mouths open. Jack regained reality.

"What? He's your WHAT?" Jack screamed. "Kim you hate him and I mean HATE him! How could he be your boyfriend? He must be making you say this! Is he Kim? Jack looked desperate for me to tell him he was pulling something.

And I was going to tell him everything. About how Ricky and Kye ganged up, how he said if I didn't go out with him he would make Jack disappear.

Like Gone. Forever. Like Bye Bye JACK! "No guys he's not. I just want to get some food." I pushed them out of the way and felt tears start to fall.

**Jack's POV.**

How could Kim go out with that Doll haired sleaze- bag? How?

He was gonna dance with her onstage, make his move on her, then dump her! How could she just forgive him like that? He must be threatening her or something.

I grabbed her before she left. She looked like she was crying. Now I knew something was up.

"Kim what is he doing that can be so bad? I know he is doing something." I said. But she stood her ground. "Nothing Jack. He's doing nothing."

That was all she said before she turned back to Ricky. Then she turned back to me. "Oh and Jack?" She asked I was hoping she would tell the truth this time.

She looked heartbroken. "I don't think we should hangout or be friends anymore." Then she left.

"Jack we told you to ask her out already. Now you lost her to that loser. Forever." I could tell that was Jerry.

"Yes guys, I know." I said disappointed.

"Now you have to go out with Danna."

"No I don't" I said

"Yes you do!" Jerry screamed.

"FINE!" I screamed back.

They all looked satisfied.

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe I just did that. Uh! I hate Ricky!

I saw Kye right around the corner. Ricky said from now on Kye will walk me home. He wanted to make sure Jack and the guys came nowhere near me.

We were walking home when I see Jack. He screamed "Kim! Kim,WAIT!" I just kept walking.

Jack finally got the point and gave up. So we were back to silence I was tired of.

"Kye why are you doing this?"

" 'Cause, I want to torture Jack. And Ricky will help me."

"But you act like you don't care about Jack. Why?" I asked.

" I do care it's just.. because my grandfather always told Jack he was the best. He could take down anyone he wanted and win. And I wanted to prove my grandfather wrong, but, he never gave me the chance to. He always showed Jack more respect." Kye said.

I understood. Jack is a black belt. He usually does get most of the attention. But that's not really his fault. His grandfather trained him really well.

"So then why do you use karate for hurting instead of protecting? That's why Jack gets so much attention, because he cares about his friends. And he protects his friends and people who need it. Not hurt them." I told him and he looked puzzled.

"When I told my grandfather that I didn't need him, he tried to convince me to stay, but I thought if I could find a better teacher I could show Jack and my grandfather I was more important. And here I am."

I still didn't get it. But I figured if I kept asking questions he would pulverize me.

When we finally got to my house he told me not to leave my house. I asked why not, and he said just stay there and he has his eyes on me. I was actually scared.

When I got in I screamed "MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!" When I got to the kitchen no one was there. I found a note. It read

**Dear Kim,**

**We got the text that you were practicing late so me and your dad went out to eat. If you read this note then well of course we aren't back yet. We will probably be back at 10!**

**Love, Mom **

Great now I was home alone! With stupid Kyewatching my every move.

I went to the fridge and saw absolutely nothing. Great! No food and a stalker! I'm just living the life aren't I? My phone vibrated. I got a text from Jack.

(Jack _Italicize) (_Kim **Bold.)**

_Kim, u need 2 come right away! Eddie got a twisted ankle._

**Fine I'll be there in a sec.**

Now how was going to get past Kye?


	4. Chapter 4 Truth, Hurt, and Lies

**Chapter 4 **

**I do not own anything. Except Donna! Please REVIEW! And remember! Oh crap… I forgot…. Oh yea! Check out my new story's please! They are called Up All Night ( A Harry Styles from One Direction fanfic.) And a cross over for Austin&Ally and Good Luck Charlie called Bad Boys and Mean Girls. Thanks! And review! **

**Kim's POV**

**Truth, Hurt, and Lies**

I had to find a way to get away from Kye. But how?

Then I got a great idea.

I dialed Grace's number as fast as I could.

"Grace?"

"Oh, Hey Kim what's up?

"I need your help! Can you come to my house, like right now?" Sounding desperate.

"Why?"

"'Cause it's a matter of love and romance or forever alone!" I said.

"Gottcha, I'll be right over." She said and came over. I told her it was a matter of romance or to be forever alone because if it was anything else she wouldn't have come.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on my back door.

"Ok, what is the romance problem?"

"Well, uh, it's not." I said looking away.

"What!" She screamed. "I ran out of a manicure for this? Ugh, Kim Crawford."

She looked at me, clearly ticked.

"Look, Grace, I'm sorry, I just got a text from Jack saying that Eddie hurt his foot." I said putting my hands together begging.

She looked at me. "Fine. Make sure my babe is , I thought you were dating Ricky?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Well, even though I'm dating Eddie, Jerry stills hitting on me. So that's how I know." She said biting her lip. "Wait, so why do you need me?" She asked.

"Because… Well can you please keep a secret?" I asked looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Come on KIM! I'm your best friend!" She said kind of sounding mad. So to make sure no one heard us, I just sent her a text.

"OMG!" She started. "You're kidding right?" She asked putting one hand on her thin hips.

"No. And if you tell anyone he'll get Kye to hurt me and Jack. So please just distract Kye while I go to the dojo to help Eddie!" I begged. She kinda had to because it was Eddie. Her boyfriend.

"Fine. But how?" She asked and I had the perfect idea.

**Grace's POV**

I can't believe Ricky! I get it you liked Kim.. so what? So does half the guys at school. That doesn't mean you have to hurt her crush! Seriously dude.. get a life.. YOU'RE A POPSTAR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Ok.. so I have to go over to him and start flirting with him.. but I feel like I'm cheating on my Eddie. But Kim was my Bff, I had to do this for her. I walked over there and waved. He waved back and smiled. This was going to be fun.

**Kim's POV**

Ugh! I hope this works. I know I shouldn't have asked Grace to do this for me because she's in a relationship with Eddie but… I needed to help Eddie. She walked over to Kye and waved. He did the same and walked over to her. Now!

I ran past them to my dad's car. I hid behind it until she pulled him away to the car down the street. Then she put her hand behind her back and motioned for me to move. Quickly. I ran down the street to the bus stop, where my bike was put. I quickly grabbed my helmet and hopped on and rode off.

About five to ten minutes later I was in front of the mall. I put my bike in the bike shack and I thought I just saw Milton run to the dojo? I thought it was just Jack and Eddie? I walked into the dojo to see no one there. I was about to turn and leave when a hand landed on my shoulder. I reacted to quickly and flipped Jerry.

"Sorry Jerry." I shouted going to help him up but decided not to.

"Yo! Why did you have to do that yo?" Jerry shouted pulling himself back up.

"Sorry! Next time don't scare me like THAT!" I shouted back.

"Ok! Ok!" He said.

"Wait where's Eddie?" I asked looking around and not seeing him.

"Umm about him." Jack said coming around from the changing room. Next thing I knew Milton and Jerry were standing at the door.

"What is this? An investigation?" I asked crossing my hands.

"Well sorta." Jack said getting a bit closer to me. "Kim, what's wrong why are you acting like this? You're not hanging out with anyone except Ricky. And you didn't even like Ricky, and know you act like you love him!" Jack said starting to get angry.

"Just let it go!" I screamed. "You guys are interrogating your BEST FRIEND!" I screamed looking at all three of them.

"You guys want to know what's wrong with me! Look at yourselves first!" I said pointing to each one of them. I pointed to Eddie "You think you can have any girl you want know because your with Grace! And you know what! It makes me sick!" I screamed getting closer to him till I was in his face. I saw him look down. I felt horrible. But I continued anyway.

Next, I went to Jerry. "And you!" I said pushing my index finger into his chest. "Your hitting ON YOUR BEST FRIENDS GIRLFRIEND! And you think that you can have any girl you want because YOUR SPANISH! News to you buddy! ALL GIRLS IN THIS SCHOOL HATE COCKY GUYS LIKE YOU!" I said until I was pushing him against the door. He looked like he was going to vomit. I'm a horrible person. But once again I continued. And this one was the absolute worst.

"And you Mr. I can do these backflips and can do anything I WANT!" I said pushing him. "You can do anything right? Why don't you ask Donna already?" I can't believe I just said that. He swallowed. I couldn't stop, my mouth just kept running. "Get SOME guts and ask her! Don't just stand there and look stupid. But you always do don't you? Your so scared that people will think if you don't look tough they'll pick on you! Please!" I shouted and he flinched. "Your weak! You're a wimp!" I shouted and walked towards the door.

I saw Eddie and Jerry on the floor hands on their face. I can't believe what I did. I'm awful. I just continued to walk away. I was about to push the door open when Jack stopped it.

"Kim." He said looking into my eyes. "This isn't you! Wake up!" He shouted.

"No!" I shouted back. "You. Get a clue." I said that and slammed the doors open. I started crying. I ran to my bike and rode home. I kept wiping more and more tears. I finally came to my street and saw Grace walking with Kye hand in hand. Good. Tomorrow I'll lose my best friend. I ran into my house and ran upstairs and landed onto my pillow and just cried. For hours.


	5. Author Note

**Hey guys! Sooooo soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I can't figure out anything to write for the next chapter! I'll try to update soon, but I'm going on vacation for two weeks and my mom doesn't like me on the computer for long sooo idk what will happen! By dolls! 3 3**


	6. Author's Note! Sorry

**Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was an update, had writers block, and had no idea what to write about, so I'm listening to my new tape, Red by Taylor Swift, and am getting new ideas! Yay, so I'm hoping to post a new chapter tomorrow sometime! **

**And I have a question, do you guys think I should write a Maya & Campbell story? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry I'm soo sorry! I'm in the middle of chapter 6 so it should be done in a couple days! And tell me some ideas you might like for this story, or cross-overs or different stories, like if you want me to write them! Ok! See you guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and again! I'm sooooooo sorry! Byee

Chapter 5

When I went to school Monday, everyone stared at me. I walked through the door and all eyes went on me. I felt their eyes pierce through me. But the weird thing was, you know how in the movies, when that person everyone is staring at walks in and that person turns around and everyone who was staring turns around like they weren't looking? Well, that's exactly the OPPISOTE of what happened actually. They just kept staring.

I pushed my hair in front of my face as I headed over to Grace. She stared at me- no more like glared at me and slammed the locker loudly.

"Well look what the mouse dragged in." She said folding her arms. I stared at her with a questionable look.

"Um, Grace," I said, "it's look what the cat dragged in, not mouse." And she just shook her head and turned around and opened her locker again. I tapped her shoulder and she didn't turn around.

"Grace, why are you mad at me?" I asked and she snapped back around, I actually was scared.

"Why am I MAD?" She screamed. Now, if all eyes weren't already on us, now they defiantly were. I shushed her and pulled her to a corner and everyone went back to their own business.

"Kim! Jack, Eddie, Milton and Jerry told me what you said to them. That was not cool! At all. Why would you say that? And don't say 'It's because of the Rick thing.' Because I highly doubt Rick made you scream at your best friends who had been there since you left the Black Dragons, when you were picked on by Danna, when you were pranked by that dude from the Black Dragons who asked you to the dance, who was there to help to kick the Black Dragons butts?" She asked having that knowing look in her eye. Suddenly, I became very interested in my shoes.

"Jack and the guys." I murmured.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Grace asked holding her ear out.

"Jack and the guys." I said a little louder. She smirked and walked away to her next class. I turned around and saw Julie, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie standing there.

I really messed up. Julie waved to me wearily and I smiled shyly. I was an absolute horrible person! How could I do that to my best friends? I looked back over to Julie and the guys, my heart stopped and shattered.

Jack was holding hands with Danna.

The whole world stopped and I was caught dead. My eyes started to water and legs started giving out. I quickly ran to the bathroom and went into a stale. I paced in it having a big panic attack.

I wiped my eyes and looked at my hand. Filled with glittery purple eye shadow, mascara and liquid eyeliner. Which by the way was not my choice, the only make-up I wear is mascara. I wiped my face again and coughed and sniffled. Just then, the door opened and I heard the sound of heels hitting the ground. Danna.

I suddenly became very quiet. I heard Danna whispering to a girl who always follows her.

"So you found your dress for the dance?" The girl asked. I saw Danna starting to look under the stalls. When Danna was a stall away I got up on the toilet, and jumped up and put my hands on the ledge to hold me up. Danna kept looking under the stalls until she went past the last one.

"Yea, it's perfect! It hits my curves perfectly!" She said happily. I bit my lips trying not to laugh. She was so skinny she was probably still a children size.

"So what did you do about Kim?" I froze. She did something to me?

"Please, that was easy!" Danna laughed. I'm soo confused.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"Britney, do you remember Ricky Weaver?" Danna asked and I gasped. I covered my mouth.

"What was that?" Britney said. Danna just shrugged it off.

"Probably nothing. Anyways, it was easy. Ricky just came here after school for pep squad practice and asked where Kim was, we had a chat, and he agreed to take Kim off my hands so I could have Jack, and then when I'm done with Jack, his cousin is supposed to take him!" She squealed. I let go of one hand that was holding me up and tried to grab my phone. I got it!

Shit. I heard it hit the water. I dropped my fucking phone. Luckily Danna and Britney had the water running and they didn't hear it. And if they did, they didn't make any notice of it.

I heard the tip-tap of high heels and the bathroom doors close. I peeked over the edge of the wall and sighed with relief. I walked out of the stall and walked over to the sink and stared at myself. I sighed and grabbed my bag throwing it over my shoulder and heading to class. I had to stop Danna.


	8. Author's Note 3

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated my stories and that's because I have alot of school work, and I have to hang out with my family. Also my dog just died on Christmas eve, and my moms really lonely so we're trying to find a dog that fits our family. I haven't seen any of the new episodes so just- let me watch them on Demand next week when I get some time and I'll update probably that night- the day after or the day after that! But it will be DONE! I'm determined!

Byeee beautifuls!


	9. Important! Author's note about stories

Hey guys, ok so I have a few things to tell you guys.

1. I'm going to publish a chapter or two BEFORE my birthday which is May 31st

2. I've had a whole bunch of dental work done and I've been very loopy lately

3. Guest: ":I dont know if you will read this but if you do i need to ask you to pretty  
please put on an update soon i would really like to see where the story goes  
and in return i will write a review for each chapter that is updated!" I read every single thing that happens with my story because it's emailed to my phone and I'm looking forward to it! :D

4. I made a twitter account so if you want you can follow me on twitter for more stories and when stuff will be updated :D It's Peace_LoveHope1

5. I've had MAJOR writers block I'm so sorry and I might post stuff on some of my other stories and not on others. Like Love Triangle I ol;y have 1 chapter to update (might turn out be two) so that should be easier to update. Kickin It story: I'm gonna need time because I'm gonna try to post two chapters at one time. Amber Ella story: I'm stuck, so if you have any suggestions I'm happy to hear about it! You can tweet me if you want everyone else to hear about it too!


End file.
